


adora's bunk

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, spop, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The best part of a day in the Horde was bedtime.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	adora's bunk

The best part of a day in the Horde was bedtime.

The children between two and five had a curfew of seven, and six to eight years old had one of eight.

Catra was especially proud of now being six, taking Adora around everywhere and bragging to the younger kids.

It was so much fun and she could play more with her best friend.

And then came the best part.

Every night Catra would jump down from her bunk and into Adora’s. They would huddle close, and Catra always fell asleep close to her best friend, with a smile, purring.


End file.
